Despertares
by SolVermell
Summary: Una venganza por mucho tiempo buscada es finalmente lograda. Pero eso ha cambiado las vidas de dos personas para siempre.


**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes que aparecen en esta historia fueran de mi creación, les aseguro que no publicaría lo que escribo por este medio, sino que andaría por otros lados.

**A/N: **Escribí esta historia para participar en un concurso del Foro en Español de The Mentalist, y relata lo que habrían sido para mí, las primeras escenas de las cuarta temporada.

**Despertares**

La sensación que tuvo después de jalar 3 veces el gatillo del arma oculta en el bolsillo de su saco y el ver caer a aquel hombre frente a él, fue algo indescriptible. Una mezcla de satisfacción con tranquilidad, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Después de aquello, y en medio de la gritería de la gente huyendo de los sonidos de los disparos, lo único que pensó fue en volver a su silla, terminarse el té y pagar la cuenta. Y a pesar de su calma, sabía que lo que había pasado no iba quedarse así, después de todo acababa de asesinar a un hombre frente a montones de personas en un lugar público, por eso no le sorprendió ver llegar a los policías apuntándole desde todos los ángulos; y así, tranquilo como se sentía, se dejó aprehender.

En aquel mismo instante, en otra parte de la ciudad, una ambulancia trasladaba a la agente del CBI recién herida en el brazo, que trataba de mantener la calma y tranquilizar a la joven que la acompañaba físicamente pero que, a la vez, parecía estar en un lugar muy distante, pensando en los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir y que habían cambiado el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

Mientras entraba caminando, esposado y escoltado por los oficiales al lugar al que lo habían trasladado, en lo único en lo que pensaba Patrick Jane era en su esposa e hija. Finalmente había logrado hacer pagar al hombre que las había arrebatado de su lado hacía 8 años, y definitivamente no podía sentirse mejor.

Después de que los médicos retiraron la bala de su brazo y le hicieron una transfusión de sangre, Teresa Lisbon fue trasladada a una habitación del hospital para mantenerla en observación y ayudar a su recuperación. Al despertar, lo primero que vió fue a los agentes Rigsby y Cho parados frente a su cama con una expresión de preocupación e indecisión. Al voltear, vio a Grace Van Pelt sentada en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos y sollozando. En un primer momento pensó que la chica reaccionaba así por lo que recién había ocurrido con su prometido, pero algo en su interior le dijo que había algo más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. En ese momento notó la ausencia del quinto miembro de su equipo. Recordó que la última vez que había hablado con él, le había prometido que la volvería a llamar. -¿Dónde está Jane?-. Al pronunciar esto, los sollozos de Van Pelt se convirtieron en un llanto desconsolado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Rigsby? ¿Cho? ¡Hablen, por favor!

Wayne Rigsby trató de abrir la boca pero no pudo y lo único que logró hacer fue ir a sentarse al lado de Grace y ponerle un brazo en la espalda para consolarla.

-Jefa, los doctores nos pidieron que no te alteráramos porque todavía estás algo débil, así que quiero que me prometas que vas a guardar la calma.- Cuando Cho dijo estas palabras, Lisbon sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir que la podía poner mal? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jane?

Con la boca seca pronunció: -¡Por el amor de Dios, Cho, habla ya!

Mientras escuchaba la explicación que le daba su compañero, Teresa Lisbon sintió como si todo su mundo se derrumbara. No era posible lo que le estaban diciendo. No era verdad. Era una mentira. Un malentendido. No PODÍA ser verdad. Desafortunadamente, y a pesar de que quería convencerse de lo contrario, sabía que Kimball Cho no le estaba mintiendo. Su mente viajó al pasado. Había tenido la misma conversación con Jane, una y otra vez. Él siempre hablando de venganza y ella tratando de convencerlo de que no podía tomar ese camino. Y aunque sabía que sus palabras no cambiaban su forma de pensar, ella siempre creyó que llegado el momento él no sería capaz de hacerlo, y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera, ella estaría ahí para evitarlo.

"Yo estaría ahí para evitarlo". Estos pensamientos cayeron como agua helada sobre Lisbon y le provocaron naúseas.

-¿Jefa, estás bien?- Las palabras de Grace la hicieron despertar a la realidad.

-Déjenme sola, por favor-, atinó a decir.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí, Rigsby! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Quiero que me dejen sola!-. El tono enojado en el que expresó estas palabras hizo que los tres agentes salieran del cuarto sin decir nada más. Después de esto, Teresa Lisbon no pudo contenerse más, cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Después de ser ingresado a una celda temporal, Patrick Jane continuaba con sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado. Y aunque seguía sintiendo cierta calma, ahora ésta se mezclaba con otro sentimiento. Era algo que lo incomodaba, lo inquietaba, lo preocupaba. Empezaba a pensar más allá de su venganza. La satisfacción que había sentido en un primer momento por haberse deshecho del hombre que había matado a su familia, se estaba transformando en una especie de desesperanza. Era cierto, aquel hombre ya no existía, ya no podría hacer más daño, pero...su esposa y su hija tampoco podrían volver para ser felices con él. Tantas veces había pensado en el momento de hacerlo, pero jamás se había cuestionado verdaderamente cómo se sentiría, qué pasaría después. Siempre había pensado que todo sería mejor. Pero ciertamente no era así. Cada vez más, el sentimiento de intranquilidad se iba apoderando de él. Lisbon continuamente le repetía que la venganza era infructuosa, que no iba a lograr nada con eso.

"Lisbon". En ese momento, Jane sintió una oleada de realidad. Como si despertara de un sueño, como si volviera de un trance hipnótico. Se sentía realmente mal. ¿Qué había hecho? Recordó todas las veces que Lisbon trató de disuadirlo de sus planes. Todas las veces que prometió que no importaba qué, ella estaría allí para evitar que cometiera una locura. Pero aquí estaba, lo había hecho, había matado a un hombre, sin dejar que nadie lo evitara. Y nada había cambiado como él había creído. Cómo él había querido. Seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su interior. El mismo que había sentido desde el momento en que abrió la puerta de su recámara hacía muchos años. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante? Lo cierto es que no tenía respuestas para estas preguntas. Lo que sí sabía era que lo que había hecho acababa de cambiar su mundo por completo. Ya nada sería igual. Toda esta vorágine de ideas y sentimientos lo desarmó, y ya no pudo contenerse más. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.


End file.
